Hamilton Camp
London, England, U.K. |death = October 2, 2005 (aged 70) |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |cause = Heart attack |family = Rasjadah Camp (spouse; †) |nationality = British-American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Singer |other = Music Film |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1946-2005 |status = Deceased }} Hamilton Camp (October 30, 1934 - October 2, 2005) was an English-born American singer-songwriter, actor and voice actor. Biography Camp was born in London and was evacuated during World War II to the United States as a child with his mother and sister. He became a child actor in films and onstage. He originally performed under the names Robin Camp and Bob Camp, later changing his name to Hamilton after joining the Subud spiritual movement. For a few years, he billed himself as Hamid Hamilton Camp; in this period, he was leader of a group called Skymonters that released an album in 1973 on Elektra. The band consisted of himself (vocals, guitar), Lewis Arquette (vocals, comedy monologues), Lewis Ross (lead guitar), Jakub Ander (bass) and Rusdi Lane (percussionist & mime). Camp's debut as a folk singer was at the Newport Folk Festival in 1960; and his first recording, with Bob Gibson, was Bob Gibson & Bob Camp at the Gate of Horn, from 1961. Over the next four decades he maintained a dual career as a musician/songwriter and as an actor. He appeared in nearly one hundred films and television programmes. Later, he branched out into a successful solo career, during which he began using the name Hamilton. Despite the decision to become a full-time actor, Camp still occasionally returned to music, recording one album in 1999 and another which was released on 8 November 2005. As an actor, Camp is perhaps best known for his role as Andrew Hummell in the 1968-69 television series, He & She. Camp also seemed to take delight in the fact that he was a regular cast member on two of television's biggest failures: 1969's Turn-On and 1979's Co-Ed Fever, both of which were pulled entirely after a single episode. In the 1980s, Camp became well-versed and highly recognized as a voiceover actor, giving voice to such characters as Greedy and Harmony Smurf on The Smurfs and the feather-brained superhero Gizmoduck (and his alter ego, Fenton Crackshell) on Disney's DuckTales and Darkwing Duck. He was also heard as an old sailor in the opening moments of Disney's 1989 film, The Little Mermaid. Camp had several feature film appearances to his credit, as well. As a child actor, he had uncredited roles in the 1950 films The Happy Years and Kim, both of which starred Dean Stockwell. He also had an credited role in Robert Wise's Executive Suite in 1954. His other early films include 1951's When I Grow Up and 1954's The Black Shield of Falworth. He also did the voice of Merlin the Magician for Disney after Karl Swenson died. Throughout his later career, he appeared in such comedy films as the 1976 comedy Nickelodeon, the 1978 fantasy comedy Heaven Can Wait, the cult 1981 horror picture Evilspeak, the 1982 cult comedy Eating Raoul, 1983's Under Fire, 1984's Meatballs Part II, and 1988's Bird. Camp died of a heart attack in Los Angeles, California, just a month before his last album's release. He was 70 years old. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Sherlock Hound'' (1984-1985) - Professor Moriarty External Links *Hamilton Camp at the Internet Movie Database *Hamilton Camp at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:British Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors